<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oil by Abitscrewy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276467">Oil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy'>Abitscrewy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Slave Fenris (Dragon Age), The Author Regrets Everything, This hurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning for early-slave Fenris and Danarius being a fucking creep.<br/>Inspired by that one Isabela line about oiled-up slaves. So thanks for that, DA!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenris stood in front of a mirror, looking perplexed as two slaves removed his shirt. Danarius approached behind them and Fenris bowed. He was confused, but he wouldn’t speak. He couldn’t question his master, even with how confusing this event was.</p>
<p>“Now, Fenris,” Danarius spoke as the slaves opened two containers. The smell of lavender filled the air. “Tonight is important… But it’s also important that we enjoy ourselves! It’s a festive occasion, after all!”</p>
<p>Fenris merely nodded, trying not to look too confused. He jolted and winced as the slaves began their work; Lathering him in fragrant oils. The smell was nearly overwhelming, paired with the stinging heat crawling through the pores of his skin. He stilled, taking deep breaths and focusing on his reflection. It was easier to gauge his facial expressions that way.</p>
<p>“You, dear Fenris, are going to make a wonderful main attraction,” His master chuckled, looking the elf over as his skin began to shine. “Rumors have been spreading of your physical prowess, so I’ve decided to let you be a part of the festivities.”</p>
<p>A smothered piece of Fenris loathed to think what that could possibly mean, but he nodded. Those nights in that cell were some time ago, but it was still there in his mind. The possibility was the perfect motivation to be quiet and compliant. Of course, that’s exactly what Danarius had wanted. His punishments were cruel because they worked, and perhaps due to his sadistic reputation being more than a rumor.</p>
<p>“Now, my guests will be very interested in you. Their curiosity is understandable, of course, and I won’t deny them if they wish to have a closer look at you. Do you understand?”</p>
<p><br/>“No…” Fenris admitted. He couldn’t lie to his master.</p>
<p><br/>“Hm… Well, I guess you’ll have to see for yourself. I’m not sure how they’ll react to you, either,” Danarius stroked his beard for a moment, then waved the other slaves away. He turned Fenris around and looked him over. </p>
<p><br/>“One last thing…” He mumbled, turning to reveal a sword in its sheath. A Blade of Mercy, as Danarius had called it before. He gave it to Fenris, who slung it over his back and hunched slightly with the weight of it. “My perfect pet. Come, now. Shouldn’t keep them waiting too long!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fenris had seen the ballroom before. They walked through it, sometimes, as a short cut to other parts of the keep. He had not, however, seen it in its glory. It was packed to the brim with nobles and Magisters alike, all of whom stopped and turned to see their host and his prized slave come into view.</p>
<p><br/>The eyes on him made Fenris’ gut clench. He set his jaw and kept his eyes forward, but soon enough the clamor resumed. The music, his master welcoming the crowd and introducing them to Fenris. There were so many sounds and voices and, soon enough, he pushed back into his mind. He wasn’t sure how he learned that little skill, but it was helpful nonetheless.</p>
<p><br/>“This is Fenris, my rumored guard you’ve all heard so much about~” Danarius smiled poisonously, a hand on Fenris’ shoulder. They walked together to the main table and the master sat down at the head of it. The elf stood beside him, knowing full well he wouldn’t be sitting at all that night.</p>
<p><br/>The Magister surveyed the crowd, all-too pleased by the expressions he saw. Everywhere from fear to curiosity, and some he felt he could definitely exploit later. A wicked grin crossed his features. “Don’t worry. I have complete control. He won’t hurt you unless it is by my command.” Boastful. Something so powerful and so dangerous under the control of an already-powerful Magister.</p>
<p><br/>“You can touch him if you like! Nothing too… Scandalous, of course,” He smirked. Fenris felt something through his emotionless haze. A feeling he would only be able to place much later in his life as disgust. “But feel free!”</p>
<p><br/>“Now, enjoy the party!” Danarius gestured to the crowd and, soon enough, it was back to its cacophony of merriment and drunk nobles.</p>
<p><br/>The guests were pretty evenly split between those who were intimidated by Fenris and those who wanted a closer look. Danarius allowed them to get closer to him, a few were even bold enough to trace curiously along the marks on his skin; Asking Danarius little questions about the Lyrium and how it came to be there. The master responded vaguely on purpose. Why would he reveal such a secret?</p>
<p><br/>Fenris… Didn’t remember most of the night after the sixth or seventh person came to sate their curiosities. There was a vague memory of wandering the floor refilling drinks, specifically told by Danarius to seek out those who seemed nervous. It wasn’t to make them feel more comfortable by any stretch of the imagination, it only served to scare them further. Danarius took pleasure in watching them squirm.</p>
<p><br/>As the last lingering guests started to say their respectful goodbyes, Danarius had Fenris open a new bottle of wine and that he pour two glasses. The Magister sat back with his newly-filled glass in hand and swirled the drink idly. He gestured to the other goblet, casting a look to his favorite wolf.</p>
<p><br/>“To celebrate your progress and your perfect service, my pet,” He smiled, tipsy from the night’s celebrations. Fenris arched a brow, uncertain if it was a trick. Danarius laughed. “Go ahead, you’ve earned it!” He motioned for Fenris to sit in the chair beside him, and the slave obeyed.</p>
<p>“Thank you, master,” Fenris uttered. There was almost a sense of pride, of validation, as he was allowed something so far above his station. The wine was bitter and dry but it tasted of fruits and, eventually, it was enough to wash the rest of his stifled emotions away.</p>
<p><br/>The two finished their little treat in eerie silence until one of the guests came back to ask a favor of Danarius. Fenris was dazed by it all, by that point. All he could feel was the wine buzzing in his head. He vaguely registered coin being exchanged, and even vaguer still was his addled escorting of the man to the guest quarters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He gave into the amnesia of the following events. Just another forgotten moment to add to the steel lockbox in his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>